


[Vid] Long Live

by Sholio



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Fanvids, Gen, Team Feels, Team as Family, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: I had the time of my life, fighting dragons with you.Team vid.





	[Vid] Long Live

**Author's Note:**

> Original November 2016 post on Dreamwidth with download links and lyrics: [Long Live](http://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1110833.html). Clips through 3x05.

**Downloads:**  
[MP4 zipped (108 Mb)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/Flash-LongLive-HD.mp4.zip)  
[DivX zipped (160 Mb)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/Flash-LongLive.divx.zip)

[Tumblr post](https://sholiofic.tumblr.com/post/153313015783/the-flash-long-live-i-had-the-time-of-my-life)


End file.
